When I'm Gone
by annakaticfillion
Summary: Richard Castle e Katherine Beckett não sabem nem ao certo dizer quando exatamente se conheceram, mas desde sempre os dois se conhecem como amigos - mesmo com as implicâncias e brigas. Eles são uma dupla e tanto, e certamente, inseparáveis. Mas quando a família de Kate começa a desabar e ela se isola de tudo e todos, será que a amizade deles vai ser o suficiente para aguentar tudo?


Sem muitas delongas, está aqui, a pedidos, minha fanfic Caskett em português! Boa leitura!

**Disclaimer:** Castle pertence a ABC, mas, secretamente, ele me visita todas as noites.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ouviam-se risos. Eles vinham de toda parte. As crianças que ali brincavam não poupavam a correria e a gargalhada. Algumas babás e mães corriam atrás de suas crias com aquela preocupação clara e eminente de que eram leigas no quesito. Kate era uma delas, seguindo seu pequeno filhote de quatro anos como uma leoa que persegue uma presa, eficaz, ágil e silenciosa. Por mais preocupada que estive de que algo pudesse feri-lo, ou de perdê-lo em meio a tantos pequenos seres, a mãe não queria interferir na brincadeira da criança. Lembrava-se como detestava, desde menina, quando seu pai se punha no meio de certas coisas. Obviamente hoje ela entendia a necessidade de tal.

Diferentemente de seu filho Alexander, Kate sempre fora uma garota quieta comparada as outras crianças. Era espontânea e brincalhona, mas muito tímida – o que acabava limitando-a somente um grupo pequeno de amigos. Nesse ponto Alex havia puxado muito mais o pai. O menino era uma pequena peste, muito amável, no entanto. Kate tinha um trabalho árduo correndo atrás do garoto para cima e para baixo, tentando apartar suas brincadeiras de mau gosto com as outras crianças. Algumas mães até entendiam como era, Katherine imaginava que era pelo fato de terem crianças tão espoletas quanto. Mas um dos motivos que ela detestava frequentar aquele parquinho era devido as outras mães. Além de incompreensíveis, ficavam constante e descaradamente jogando-se para cima do _seu_ homem.

Richard Castle era o charme em pessoa. Carismático, gentil, lindo, romântico e absurdamente sexy. Um galanteador nato, Kate costumava dizer. E além de tamanhas qualidades externas, conseguia também ser um novelista de primeira categoria – tudo bem que alguns de seus livros eram meio _hard-core_ e só os fãs de carteirinha aguentavam a baboseira. Mas era inegável que ele escrevia incrivelmente bem e tinha um talento especial no romance e paixão de suas histórias.

Mas as mulheres esqueciam que ele era dela. Há pelo menos cinco anos os dois estavam casados oficialmente. Havia sido uma cerimonia sem igual, Kate ainda se lembrava de passar pelas bancas de jornal a caminho do trabalho e ver sua foto estampada em quase todas as capas das revistas. _Policial tira a sorte grande, Um casamento de a la Castle, 50 camadas da senhora Castle,_ diziam as manchetes e sempre faziam a policial rolar os olhos. Nunca gostara muito da atenção voltada para ela, só era uma das coisas que tinha concordado em aguentar ao dizer _sim_ para ele naquela igreja. Kate não se arrependia, pelo contrário. Mas a mídia e as mulheres conseguiam tirá-la do sério na maioria das vezes. No entanto, Rick estava sempre lá para lembra-la que eles eram muito mais que tudo aquilo que se dizia. E ele estava certo.

A história dos dois tinha começado anos antes. _Muitos_ anos antes. Para ser sincera, Kate não tinha nem a lembrança de quando o conhecera, já que era demasiadamente nova. Os dois eram vizinhos. E a incrível Martha Rodgers era uma frequentadora de sua casa. Ela e sua mãe, Johanna – que havia morrido durante a adolescência de Kate, eram grandes amigas. Bom, não amigas por se dizer, já que não eram do tipo de compartilhar inseguranças e dores. Mas Martha e Johanna frequentavam uma a casa da outra com certa constância. E Kate e Rick acabavam por sempre brincar.

A memória mais nova que tinha de Richard, era dele puxando suas tranças. Sempre que Martha ia em sua casa com o garoto, sua mãe pedia que levasse Rick ao quarto de brinquedos "porque os adultos queriam conversar". Kate detestava isso, simplesmente porque o menino insistia em jogar seus brinquedos e fazer as brincadeiras mais infantis possíveis. E quando ela reclamava, ele puxava suas tranças e saia correndo rindo. Katherine nunca chorava como as outras meninas de sua idade faziam, invés disso ela corria atrás dele e lhe dava uns belos tapas – e talvez fosse por isso que desde sempre ele gostava tanto dela e os dois se davam tão bem.

Eles continuaram com aquela amizade conturbada por muitos anos. Conforme crescia, Kate se mostrava a criança brincalhona que era. Gostava de brincar na rua, jogar bola e andar de bicicleta. E Richard estava sempre com ela, trazendo seus brinquedos de ultima geração para causar inveja nos outros meninos e chamar atenção da amiga – que apesar de chama-lo de riquinho mimado e rir do garoto, nunca realmente precisara que ele fizesse nada para cativar sua atenção.

Se haviam sido o primeiro amor um do outro? Richard sempre dizia que sim, mas Kate se recusava a aceitar tal fato. Pelo menos não alto e claro na frente dele. Seu marido já era suficientemente convencido para ela encher ainda mais seu ego. Mas de fato, ele havia sido seu primeiro e único amor. Não que eles não tivessem tido outros relacionamentos ao longo do caminho, mas quando se tratava de amor, era diferente.

Durante um tempo, eles haviam se afastado, durante a faculdade. Richard casou-se duas vezes e teve uma filha, enquanto Kate se afundara na carreira devido à morte de sua mãe. Mas por obra do destino, seus caminhos cruzaram-se para o bem. E agora lá estavam eles, casados e com um filho.

Quando Kate olhou para cima, seu olhar cruzou os a íris azuis que se aproximavam do parque. E diferentemente do que era esperado de Kate, ela não sorriu. Seu rosto murchou conforme o homem dava passos largos, com o rosto também muito sério. Algumas mulheres até cogitaram se aproximar para pedir um autografo e talvez dar-lhe seu telefone, mas desistiram ao notar o peso que havia no ar.

Alexander estava distraído o suficiente com uma bola e dois amiguinhos para que Kate pudesse caminhar até Richard também – mantendo sempre o bebê em seu campo de visão. Frente a frente, o casal se olhou com intensidade, e certo pesar. Lentamente Richard inclinou-se e pousou um beijo em seu rosto. Muito próximo dos lábios, mas ainda sim, não neles.

― Que bom que veio. – Rick notou a falta de fôlego quando ela falou. Kate não queria que ele tivesse a mensagem errada de tudo aquilo. Eles não se viam ou falavam há uma semana, desde a briga na ultima sexta, e por mais sério que fosse o que ela queria dizer, Kate o amava suficientemente para fazê-lo da melhor forma possível. Tomando sua mão com a sua e o conduziu para os balanços vazios. Dali podia ver Alexander perfeitamente e manter uma proximidade segura do marido. – Nós precisamos conversar.


End file.
